1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a distribution system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a substrate distribution system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The glass substrate is an essential component to the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). There are various LCD with different specifications in the marketplace. As it should be, providing a cassette having receiving areas of different size to contain the glass substrate of different size is indispensable during production. Conventionally, a wire cassette is used to receive glass substrates.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a front view and a transparent top view of a conventional glass substrate access device 100 are shown respectively. The glass substrate access device 100 includes a wire cassette and rollers 140. The wire cassette includes a roof 102, a base 103, two side walls 105, and spacers 120. The roof 102, the base 103, and the two side walls 105 define a space. The spacers 120 are disposed on the inner surface of the two side walls 105, for spacing the space into several substrate receiving areas 150, each of which receives one glass substrate. The wire cassette includes several parallel wires 122 arranged in the substrate receiving areas 150. As shown in FIG. 1B, both of the glass substrates 166 and 164 can be transmitted into the wire cassette by the rollers 140 and then supported by several wires 122 in the substrate receiving area 150. However, the distance between two rows of rollers 140 is fixed. Any glass substrate with a width smaller than that distance fails to be transmitted into the wire cassette by the rollers 140, thereby decreasing the storage capacity. Further, the conventional rollers transmit single glass substrate each time the rollers rotate for accessing the glass substrate.